Other Marinette
by OraxHime
Summary: It was silent for a moment until the school erupted in deafening laughter. The worst part, the very worst part of it all, Adrien had seen her and had been the first to laugh. It was his laughter that had set off the others. Marinette could almost feel the physical pain of her heart shattering into a million pieces. Akumatised!Marinette Coraline!AU


Welcome to my newest story that wouldn't stop bugging me and I had absolutely no choice but to write it out. Leave a review if you liked it and we'll see if I ever manage to continue this story.

* * *

It was almost one in the morning and Marinette was still wide awake, she had just finished watching Coraline on Netflix. The end credits started and Marinette leisurely reached out to turn off her computer, careful not to jostle a sleeping Tikki who had made herself comfortable on Marinette's lap. Tikki had a great fear of spiders, so Marinette was glad that her little Kwami had fallen asleep before the Other Mother transformed.

Marinette had been stitching a Papillon doll because Manon had asked why wasn't the boss man a part of Marinette's doll collection? Marinette didn't have an answer so she had gathered her spare fabric and stuffing and began to sew.

It took her the entirety of the movie but a now completed Papillon doll sat on her desk next to her extensive collection. Of course, the ones which she was proudest of - Ladybug and Chat Noir sat on her bedside table, as tiny little guardians protecting her while she slept.

The others, the villain dolls as Manon had called them, sat on her dresser table. Her latest addition had been Captain Hardrock, Marinette had gotten into a habit of sewing a doll for each Akuma victim she had purified.

A reminder that she had done something good.

Because once Miraculous Ladybug was cast, the magic erased any and all damage, and Marinette felt a little selfish thinking that there was nothing to remind her of the good that she had accomplished in her stint as Ladybug, Defender of Paris.

Leaning back in her chair, stretching her stiff muscles, Marinette glanced around her room, taking in the familiar posters of Adrien on the wall, which never failed to bring a smile to her face at the thought of her supermodel crush.

A smile that dropped almost instantly when Marinette was reminded that Adrien didn't like her that way and it didn't seem like he ever would. Marinette could almost feel the tension building on her shoulders so she shook it off and was determined not to let herself be demoralized.

Adrien didn't like her as more than a friend only because Marinette hadn't given him a reason to in the first place. Honestly, she couldn't blame the blond model, Marinette was always a stuttering klutz whenever she was in Adrien's immediate vicinity. It wasn't very attractive. Or friendly.

Nothing good about it actually. So Alya had made her promise to ask Adrien out for a date tomorrow after school. Or today after school. Or later. Whenever she managed to have the guts to do it.

The Paris Music Festival had only been last week and Marinette was enjoying the quiet, no Akuma insight to wreak havoc in her already busy schedule. Carefully carrying Tikki, Marinette placed the Kwami on a small bed Tikki had claimed for her own.

Placing the Papillon doll next to all the others, Marinette finally turned in for the night. Relaying her plan once again. Greet Adrien in the morning. Casually ask if he was busy today after school, during lunch break. If he wasn't, and he shouldn't be since Marinette had triple checked his schedule, Marinette would invite him out to the arcade and maybe ice cream at Andre's.

Simple as pie. Also, the pie that Marinette had helped her papa bake earlier today, well yesterday, earlier yesterday in the afternoon after school. Papa had mentioned how nobody could resist a good ol' slice of pie.

The pie had been cut and packed in two different boxes. A bigger square one for Alya and Nino, and extras for anybody in class who wanted them. And a smaller pink box with a heart sticker on the side for Adrien.

Offer pie during lunch as an icebreaker. That was easy enough. Marinette didn't want to brag, she was talking to herself in her own head so it technically wasn't bragging, but nobody could resist the famous Dupain-Cheng Apple Pie.

Things were going to go exactly to plan and Marinette would have an amazing date with Adrien, he'll realize that Marinette was the girl of his dreams, ask her to be his girlfriend, propose after Lycee and Marinette would have a beautiful spring wedding and Alya would be her maid of honor.

xxxXXXXxxx

Things did not go according to plan. First of all, Marinette had woken up late and had to run to school, she barely managed to get to class just before the bell rang and Mme Bustier had frowned at her and pointed at her desk.

Then Marinette had realized she had FORGOTTEN to bring the freaking pie to school so she had to run back home during lunch to grab it. Only, when she was running back Chloe had tripped her and now Marinette was standing in the middle of the school courtyard covered head to toe in the pie.

It was silent for a moment until the school erupted in deafening laughter. The worst part, the _very worst_ part of it all, Adrien had seen her and had been the first to laugh.

 _It was his laughter that had set off the others._

Marinette could almost feel the physical pain of her heart shattering into a million pieces.

Alya, bless her soul, had immediately smacked Nino in the chest when he sniggered. But the damage was done. Marinette was covered head to toe in apple filling and pie crust while the special pink box for Adrien sat smushed under her thigh.

"Guess she's more of a baker's girl than we thought," Chloe commented snidely with a menacing glint in her eye. It made everyone else laugh even harder and Marinette could see even Alya's crooked smile as she tried to stifle her mirth.

Marinette took it back, don't bless her soul. Damn it to hell. _Damn them all to hell_. Marinette could feel her ears burning along with the rest of her face, then tears started to spill and she hastily tried to wipe them away. It only got more apple filling to spread all over her cheeks, making her look like an even bigger mess than before.

"Aww, is wittle Marinette upset her pwesent for Adrien got ruined?" Chloe cooed as she crouched in front of Marinette with a simpering smile, pinching a flushed cheek in one hand.

"Don't worry Marinette, you can always try to be as sweet as the apples on your face," Chloe wipes the apple filling form her cheek onto Marinette's shoulder, causing the dark-haired girl to flinch at the action, "But Adrikins will never love you."

Chloe stood up and purposely stomped on the pink box with a self-satisfied smirk.

" _Ever_."

Tears were burning on her cheeks, gathering her bag and abandoned whatever pie she had managed to not crush, Marinette hurried home, stinging tears leaving hot trails on her cheeks. The trip home was easy enough, Marinette had run the route half asleep more often than not.

Her parents had looked at her in shock and tried to say something, anything, but Marinette had ignored them and holed herself in her room, using the sink to wash up as much as she could without having to leave her room.

Marinette ignored the concerned voices of her parents from the other side of her hatch. Tikki even tried to console her but nothing could bring her out from the dark cloud of depression and humiliation that the last half hour had caused.

Soon enough, Tikki's concern made Marinette irritable, it was bad enough that the laughter of the student body wouldn't leave her head, it echoed cruelly in her mind. The faces of her classmates as they laughed mercilessly at her expense.

How Adrien, sweet precious Adrien who was always kind, always the first to lend a helping hand when he could, he had been the first to laugh at her. Even Alya, her supposed best friend had chuckled at her misery.

Feeling an unfamiliar burn in her chest, Marinette tried once again to block out Tikki's voice. The Kwami had started to pull on Marinette's pigtails when it was obvious that her chosen was spiraling deeper into a heavy cloud of anger.

"Enough Tikki!" Marinette yelled, her eyes bright with anger. The God of Creation gasped in shock as Marinette took off her Miraculous and shut them in a drawer, the Kwami had no choice but to return to the earrings.

Alone in her room, Marinette could still feel the eyes of her friends, classmates. People who were supposed to care for like how she cared for them. Didn't it matter that Marinette had done so much good?

Saving innocent bystanders day after day, with nothing to show for as thanks.

She could still feel the stares on her skin and hear the laughter ringing in her head. It made her blood boil and the tears flow as she once again broke into sobs.

Marinette felt her body was like a buoy at sea, lost and unable to do anything except move with the tide. Her anger like waves, threatening to topple her reason and logic.

She swiveled her head and saw her sewing supplies, still laying haphazardly on her desk from her project last night. In a fit of rage, Marinette swept her arm out and knocked everything to the ground. Her needles, spools of thread, spare fabric and a plastic container of buttons toppled on the floor.

Marinette had knocked her mouse and the screen was brought back to life and Coraline appeared on her screen, 'REPLAY?' it asked. No thanks, Marinette thought bitterly.

This world was terrible and cruel, no matter how much good Marinette did, something mean and horrible always occurred. For a moment, Marinette was envious of the Other Mother, the ability to fabricate an entire world of her own where all your dreams seemed to come true, Marinette wanted it so much.

And all she needed were the eyes of little children, Marinette scoffed at the idea. Her anger burning deep in her belly, she dropped to the ground and began to pick up the fallen needles, it was dangerous after all. Marinette was a klutz, she would have stabbed one through her foot with a needle if she wasn't careful.

And where would Paris be if their great defender couldn't even walk properly?

The dolls sitting innocently, staring at her from her dresser. They were all proof that Marinette had done some good in the world. Yet each and every one of them had laughed in her face. The burning, rolling anger was back.

It was unfair, Marinette decided, that she had done so much good. Had helped so many people, only to have them laughing at her misfortune. Marinette could remember every single person who had laughed at her in the courtyard and she had saved them all at least once. Bitter anger clawed its way to her throat as tears once again began to spill.

" _That's right Marinette, you've done so much for everyone_." A dark voice whispered in her mind. Marinette swiveled her head, trying to pinpoint the voice. " _You've helped so many people,_ " the voice cooed, it was warm and deep and it held power. Unmistakable power that echoed in her very soul.

" _They should all pay for laughing at you, they don't have any right to._ " The voice continued. A small part of Marinette, the part that wasn't overwhelmingly angry at the general population of the school, worried because why is there another voice in her head?

But the darker, angrier part of Marinette pushed it away and locked it up in the spare room, who cares where this voice came from when it was speaking to her like it understood her pain.

" _Of course, I understand your pain, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the students at your school don't deserve you, they don't even understand all that you've done for them._ " Marinette found herself nodding. " _How hard you've tried to protect them,_ " the voice continued. " _From Akumas, from Chloe Bourgeois…_ " Marinette frowned deepened at the mention of the blond girl. " _From me_."

 _Papillon_

Papillon was in her head, heart racing Marinette tried to look around, where was the butterfly? She couldn't see it, in a panic, Marinette knocked over the needles she had just managed to gather and pricked her hand. Dark drops of blood fell from her palm, the pain shaking Papillon's grip on her ever so slightly..

" _I can grant you power Marinette._ " Papillon cooed. The power that seemed to cloak his voice, the tempting sound of his deep baritone, it didn't sound as good as did earlier. It was like the pain managed to shake away some of his hold on her.

"I don't need it." Marinette groundout.

Concentrating on the pain in her hand instead of the dark cloud that was trying to invade her mind. But it was too strong, it was like a storm cloud, it enveloped her mind in dark humidity, the promise of power, Marinette could have her revenge…

" _I could give you all the power you need, Marinette,_ " Marinette had never wanted power more than she did at this moment. She wanted it, she craved it, she needed it. " _if you get me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous._ " Ah, there was a catch.

In the mirror, Marinette could see the ethereal butterfly mask appear before her face, her face darkening as the previously forgotten rage once again began to boil in her core. An answering call to the dark power of the cloud that was Papillon.

"I doubt you'll be getting those Miraculous, Papillon." Maybe it was because with or without the mask, Marinette was still Ladybug, or maybe it was the fact that she had spent almost an entire year with Tikki in her ears, but some Kwami Magic residue activated itself and while Marinette could feel Papillon's storm cloud enveloping her mind, her thoughts were strikingly clear.

A blast of Miraculous magic had released itself from Marinette's body, severing Papillon's connection to her mind. Marinette collapsed on the ground with a moan of pain, it felt like she had been hit by a bus. Taking in deep breaths, the young dark-haired girl tried to even her racing heart.

Now she could feel his power in her mind but there was no voice in her head promising her revenge. She didn't need anybody's help in her quest for vengeance. A smile with too many teeth stretched across her cheeks, yes, she didn't need anybody's help but her own.

Marinette felt the dark magic course through her body, through her veins, through her very soul, tainting her with his sticky darkness. All that she could see were the flashes of purple and black as she felt the transformation take over her.

It wasn't painful per se, it was excruciatingly painful, Marinette could feel her body physically changing. She felt her bones break and reform and break and reform once again it hurt like hell and Marinette briefly wondered if all Akuma victims felt the same agonizing pain. Reversing the transformation had always looked so fast and painless.

But then again Akuma victims of Papillon were usually just that, victims.

Marinette had taken Papillon's offering of power and kept it from herself. That blast of Miraculous magic probably did him more damage then it did her, and her muscles that she didn't know existed felt like they were going to bruise spectacularly on the morrow.

It was when the magic crawled down her hands and her flesh felt so cold that she thought that they had frozen and broken off did Marinette finally pass out from the pain.

When Marinette woke up, she didn't even realize that she had fallen asleep. The sun that had been high in the sky was now setting, casting an orange glow to her room. When she woke up, her room was still a mess, She had slumped over the hatch to her room, maybe that was why her parents had yet to barge in on her. Her sewing materials, however, were no longer scattered across the floor of her room.

Pushing herself up, Marinette gasped as she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were sunken in now, her skin a sickly white, her hair was longer now, much longer, it swept the floor while she walked. Marinette's midnight tresses had been replaced by a vivid red that rivaled Nathaniel's. It hung heavy, long and straight down her back, if she was honest it looked like a waterfall of fresh blood.

Mesmerizing.

Her standard outfit had been replaced with a beautiful dress. It flowed in layers at her waist, bunching up at the back, not unlike a spider's abdomen. The neckline was low, daringly so, it wrapped around her shoulders, hugged her breasts before dipping low enough to expose her belly button before it was hidden by her chunky bright red belt.

The skirt was rounded, the hem pulling in and hugging her legs just above her knees in black silk. Everything was made of silk, Marinette - _no that's not her name_ , her sleeves were long and tapered off at her elbows before silk, even more, gorgeous red silk that matched the color of her new hair, silk with the dark pattern of intricate spiderwebs flared and flowed long and wide around her hands, longer even, covering her fingers with the delicate veil of silk.

It was great that the sleeves were so long, because they covered her grotesque hands. Turning them, she observed them under the light in her room and they looked like a terrible Hollywood movie blend of scissors and claws. Her hands were made entirely of metal and looked like they could cut a bitch and cause some serious damage.

Chloe's face appeared and Mari- _no not that name_ , tried to clench her fist in anger, the familiar anger that bubbled in her very core, threatening to be released, she jerked to a stand but yelped in pain. Marin- no she, bumped her head on the floor of her loft, Mar-she really needed a new name because the old Marinette was dead and she didn't want to be associated with her any longer, had never been tall enough to bump into anything.

A rattling around her hip had her looking down and finding all her sewing supplies attached to her, they were magnified now, almost comically so, they were attached to a belt that she wore tight around her waist. A giant red button buckle stood out against her red and black ensemble. Is that where the Akuma was?

Running a single claw - you couldn't call these monstrosities fingers anymore, she could feel the gentle pulsing of power.

Looking at herself once again in the mirror, she looked like a doll. A fucked up doll from someone with an Addams Family fetish probably.

A spider-like doll.

" _Poupée Araignée_ " she smiled. That was her name.

But Poupée Araignée couldn't appear right now. She would only cause panic and catch Ladybug and Chat Noir's attention. Hmm, there was something wrong with that sentence. But Poupée Araignée couldn't appear in public right now and that was final. Not up for discussion, Poupée Araignée would have to think of an alternative. She needed to look like Marinette again. Poupée Araignée frowned. Hadn't she just vowed to leave behind that identity?

But nobody would suspect poor clumsy Marinette to be hiding a grotesque half spider mutant body with scissor claw hands.

The Papillon doll sat innocently on her dresser with all the other dolls. The Other Mother had sent out dolls to spy on the children. So that she could create a perfect world for them where they never wanted to leave.

A feeling of rightness echoed from her very core. Creating a perfect world. What a terrifyingly wonderful ability. Careful not to destroy the Papillon doll with her claws, Poupée Araignée took a needle that already had thread magically threaded through its eye, and with a flick of her pinky claw, Poupée Araignée removed the eyes that she had sewn on to the doll and replaced it with pretty blue button eyes.

She tried to feed some energy, magic, chakra, whatever, into the thread as she worked, after knotting and snipping off the excess, Poupée Araignée breathed life into the Papillon doll.

A moment later, Poupée Araignée was looking at herself through the eyes of the Papillon doll. It was strange like she had two screens playing at the same time. Turning to the window, Poupée Araignée opened it slightly and allowed the Papillon doll to fly away in the wind.

Find Papillon, she had commanded, find him and study him. Help me to create his perfect world.

She concentrated hard. She could feel the power, her own power, not borrowed power - had she ever borrowed power? It wrapped itself around her and when she opened her eyes once again, she looked down to see a pale fist clenched.

The height difference was staggering, Poupée Araignée had been tall, almost two whole meters, it had been strange but Poupée Araignée had adjusted quickly. Her old human body had been so weak. So frail. So fragile. Breakable.

And she did break didn't she?

Poupée Araignée wanted revenge. Revenge on the school, on the students that she had only wanted to protect, revenge on Chloe for being a bitch. On Papillon. For turning her into this, this monster hybrid thing in the first place.

But Poupée Araignée was not a villain. She had once sworn to protect though she couldn't remember exactly when revenge would have to take a back seat. Poupée Araignée would have to deal with Papillon first.

The screen in her inner mind showed her Papillon traveling fast, flying through the streets of Paris at breakneck speeds until it flew to a familiar building, belonging to a familiar boy who had just gotten out of a limousine.

This was Adrien's house. The doll took only a moment longer to observe the boy before flying away into the house, traveling around the perimeter quickly trying to search for its human counterpart.

There was a butterfly window at the side of the Agreste mansion overlooking a beautiful garden and the city of Paris beyond its high walls. The doll floated through the opening in the window and Poupée Araignée saw the crumpled form of a man, still breathing, on the ground.

Papillon's familiar purple suit and silver mask nowhere in sight. But Poupée Araignée didn't feel her magic/power/chakra/whatever pulling her doll-Papillon and so logically, this must have been Papillon civilian form.

He was surrounded by white butterflies that fluttered anxiously around him. Poupée Araignée ordered her mini Papillon to stay put and observe, she would get back to it later.

Her inner mind seemed to understand and it felt like the screen with doll-Papillon was muted. Though she knew the doll was there in her mind space - she could still see the unconscious man through her doll's eyes, it felt distant and faint, a mere echo compared to the raging roars of her anger.

Despite exploring her new skills, the anger was still there. It would always be there. Waves rolling and tumbling under her skin, in her core, clawing to express itself through her throat.

"Marinette? Are you alright?" it was a warm voice, it called to her past self with obvious concern. "Marinette?" it took her a moment to remember. Ah, it was her father.

"I'm fine." Poupée Araignée bit out, still unused to her old voice. It felt like Poupée Araignée was speaking through a voice alteration machine, her own throat felt foreign and her voice strange.

It didn't sound like her.

"What happened in school, cupcake? Do you want to talk about it?" her father asked cautiously, still unwilling to open the hatch, offering his daughter whatever privacy she had left.

Not that it was actually his daughter anymore.

The old Marinette can't come to the phone right now.

Why? Cause she's dead.

Stupid, foolish, trusting, Marinette.  
Betrayed, humiliated, ashamed, Marinette.

Poupée Araignée locked that side of her deep in her subconscious. She would never be treated like that again.

Ever.

In her old human body, Poupée Araignée couldn't create any magic thread to sew magic buttons on her dolls, but she was able to make new ones. Her new, better, stronger body would never be able to handle the delicate process of stitching and stuffing. Not when her new hands would cut through the fabric like a hot knife through butter.

It was in this form that Poupée Araignée began to work. She didn't have enough fabric to make dolls of both her human parents, but surely they would be sentimental enough to accept a Marinette doll to carry around.

It seemed like they loved her old human self very much.

"I don't want to talk about it." Poupée Araignée replied when she realized she had been silent for too long. "I'll be OK," she added, hoping that it was reassuring enough so that the parental figure would leave her alone.

"Well, if you're sure." her father continued. "if you need us, we'll be in the bakery."

"I know."

"and I mean anything, Marinette. Anything at all."

Poupée Araignée breathed a sigh of relief, yes, her human parents definitely deserved the perfect world. They had been nothing but kind and supportive to her old self.

Step one, Work on the Marinette doll and create the perfect world for her human parents. Poupée Araignée could do that, easy. Step two, bring the Lady WiFi doll and Bubbler doll to school tomorrow. Or maybe not, it would be suspicious if her human friends began to act strangely after receiving the dolls.

Who would be a perfect candidate then? Poupée Araignée hadn't realized she had been pacing until her leg brushed against her chaise and she sat down. Thinking.

Someone who would accept a present from her no questions asked and nobody would think to look twice if they acted strangely. Pulling on her human memories took time and it gave her a headache.

Kim? No. He would think that she was confessing to him, also the dark cupid doll was still missing its wings. Poupée Araignée wouldn't give out anything sub-par.

Standing and making her way to the dresser, Poupée Araignée picked up the Rogercop doll. No, the policeman wouldn't accept gifts from a strange unknown girl. Also, he wouldn't be anywhere near her school.

His daughter? Marinette hadn't had the time to make an invisible doll and Poupée Araignée scoffed at her past self's laziness.

Chloe? The anti-bug doll stood alone to the side. Poupée Araignée narrowed her eyes, no, Chloe would rather die than accept a gift from Poupée Araignée's human form.

Ah, there it is. Grabbing Evillustrator with a gentle grip, Poupée Araignée brushed a human finger against his felt hair. Yes, the boy had wanted to bring her past self on a date for his birthday, of course, he would accept a gift from her.

Poupée Araignée smiled to herself.

* * *

If you've like this chapter, leave a review and let me know! I love reading your responses!


End file.
